


Dancing on the rooftop

by snipeyozora



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 怪獸與牠們的產地
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 2017-1-19的腦洞。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves/Credence Barebone
Kudos: 1





	Dancing on the rooftop

葛雷夫正握著魁登斯輕顫的雙手。

他知道青年仍然害怕他。那種曾被利用、背叛、欺騙、拋棄的感受使得魁登斯看見他時，偶爾還是會露出悲傷或恐懼的神色。加上他在魔法教學上嚴厲得跟惡鬼一樣，怕他似乎是人之常情。

「抬頭挺胸，魁登斯。」葛雷夫的聲音溫度又下探了兩度。屢次講不聽的部下他往往很快就讓他們轉調到其他可以允許講不聽的部門，通常當他用這種語調說話時，部下就知道老闆對人的耐心已經差不多到頭了。部下們私底下說他對罪犯還比對同事有耐性。葛雷夫實在不了解這到底有哪裡好比較的。

「抬頭，放輕鬆。」是沒聽懂放輕鬆這幾個字所代表的意義嗎？葛雷夫發現魁登斯肩膀聳起，整個人像是盡可能地遠離他，除了手握在一起外。他的手汗涔涔的發冷。「如果你沒辦法保持站好的姿態，我們就得在屋頂耗上一整天了。」

「對不、對不起……」

他無法不緊張。跟葛雷夫先生同住在一起已經數個月，但刻意面對面站得如此近，讓他不由自主地發抖起來。魁登斯已經盡一切的努力想讓自己別發抖，可是越是意識到葛雷夫就在眼前，就抖得越厲害。超乎想像的緊張。

「我很可怕是嗎？」葛雷夫先生深吸了一口氣。那是他正在按耐，克制自己不罵人的舉動之一。

「不、不會、」先生身上好香。雙手好暖。魁登斯離他越近，越覺得葛雷夫先生是遙不可及的存在。

「你試著慢慢吸氣——吐氣、對。肩膀放下來，手腕放鬆，放鬆……把力氣放在腰上、腳尖──想像自己要站得很直，下巴、」葛雷夫按了下魁登斯的下顎，魁登斯瞬間臉就紅了，肩膀下意識地想縮起來的同時，葛雷夫乾脆雙手抓住，不讓他把自己重新縮成一團。葛雷夫心想，照這樣教，要多久才能教會魁登斯一支舞？

還沒學會走就要他飛上天。

「我、我不行──」這太難了，魁登斯窘迫地低頭。「我不行、」

葛雷夫挑眉，就說要抬頭了。「噓──。抬起頭來，把剛剛我跟你說的要點記起來，等下盡可能地使用。這跟練習魔法的原理沒有不同。我會下指令給你，你跟得上就反應，跟不上我們可以再試幾次。」魁登斯也還不會魔法，不會跳舞也很一般吧？葛雷夫試圖說服自己再多花點耐心。總之先看到底程度差多遠吧，葛雷夫重新握住魁登斯的手。

簡單的舞步，魁登斯跟得磕磕絆絆，中途踏了他腳三次、小腿絆到他的，但葛雷夫不允許他停下腳步道歉。「不要管別的事，你只要專心想著你在跟我跳舞就好。專注。」

他們練習了無數次。


End file.
